


The Underground Storm

by LoverOfAllArts24601



Category: Septiplier - Fandom
Genre: Alternate Universe, Anal Sex, Angst, Bottom Jack, Celtic Mythology & Folklore, Dom Mark, Dom/sub, Eventual Romance, Eventual Smut, Fluff, Fluff and Angst, Fluff and Smut, Labyrinth References, M/M, Romance, Rough Sex, Smut, Sub Jack, Top Mark, Wintersong - Freeform, fairytales - Freeform, goblin king - freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-22
Updated: 2017-11-13
Packaged: 2018-10-20 18:49:02
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 9
Words: 11,192
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10668654
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LoverOfAllArts24601/pseuds/LoverOfAllArts24601
Summary: Instead she warned me mostly on Dearg Dues, Leanan Sidhe, Kelpie and other monsters that masqueraded as beautiful women who would try and seduce men. Little did she know they did not faze me, I did not care of round hips and small waists and long flowing hair, no, it was him who kept me up at night. It was The Goblin King and the thought of strong arms and a toned chest that would turn my face red from thought of him alone





	1. Meeting Jacks Family

   I got back to our cabin home quietly slipping in the door and throwing my satchel under my bed. I set to working making tea and porridge for everyone when I heard a stiring in the back bedroom. My mother emerged from her room perfectly ready to start the day, that's the thing about mum, she knew she was poor but you would never catch her looking the part. She always looked her best, with a slight bit of powder and darkened lips. Her hair was always tired in a neat looking knot at the top of her head and she never let her dress get dirty or torn. If she was going to the market, which she did Evey day to make money, she would have on one of her best dresses, not torn or dirty and brightly colored. Mum would not let her status dampen her pride, she held her head high everywhere she went, but she wasn't conceded she was just proud of her life even though she didn't have a piece of gold to her name. 

 "Top o' da mornin." I said cheerfully as she walked into our small kitchen. 

"Mornin' love, ya know, ya sound so much like yer grandfather every time ye say that?" she asks grabbing bowls to set on the table. I know I do that's where I learned it, my grandfather would always say it when he came to visit even if it was the middle of the day. It's almost became a hello rather than a good morning type greeting for me. "Have an early morn did we?"

"What do ya me-" I stopped in the middle of my question when I turned to see her smiling at the boot prints on the floor. Not only were no shoes allowed in the house but I had tracked mud in. I started to apologize but she stopped me.

"I'm glad." 

"Yer glad I tracked mud inta the house and I'm wearin' shoes?"

"No, I'm glad ya still go out there,  ta the woods. Don't tink I don't remember yer little hide out, what did ye call it? Goblin somethin?" she actually remembers that. I figured she never cared enough to actually listen to my insane, childish stories about the creatures I'd supposedly seen there. 

"I called it the Goblin City.  .  ." I responded almost ashamed.

"Oh! That's right, ya always hoped ya would meet the Goblin King gran always told ye about. . . .such sweet memories. . . ." she said it so longingly it almost hurt. I just continued making breakfast to hide the slight red painting my cheeks. "Well no matter," she said then walked up to me laying a hand on my shoulder. "the reason I'm happy about that is cause ya werk too hard Jack, yer a young man, ya could have a nice job maybe even a girlfriend but ya stay right here ta take care o yer brothers." 

"Mum I can tell ya right now yer bout the only person in this whole damn country who would say I werk too hard. I do "women's werk" remember?"  I was slightly agitated as I said it but of course not at my mother. I started pouring every one a bowl before crossing the room to go wake my brothers up. 

"Seán." she didn't yell but she was very stern when she said it. Mother only calls me by my real name when I'm inside trouble or she really needs my attention. I stopped and leaned against the wall closest to me. "Seán, Jack, dear I don't care what anyone else says. Ye do werk too hard and I'm sorry ya have to. So please, keep that imagination about ya, go out in the woods and look for Changlings, and read about Goblins an faries, don't make the mistake of growin' up too fast. . ." I couldn't hide the tears that were pricking at my eyes.

"Mum. . ." I whispered as I quickly pulled her into a hug. "I promise I won't an thank ya."

"What for?"

"Not giving up on us like dad.  . . ." we pulled away and I saw the tears that threatened to spill but my mother's pride just would not allow it. She wiped at her eyes before telling me to clean up the floor and she'd go wake the children. So I took my boots off  and cleaned up just in time for three little boys with too much energy to come running in. 

"JACK!" all three of them yelled simultaneously and tackled me to floor. 

"Ya act like ya haven't seen me in ages!" I laughed.

"But Jack it's me birthday!" Aedan told me excitedly as he stood up. He was the oldest at twelve and looked exactly like me, besides the fact that I have a beard. We both had short rusty brown hair, both pale, both had bright blue eyes, hell we practically had the same nose. We were only exactly alike in looks though,  his accent was much thicker than mine, I had a hard time understanding him some times

"Yer gonna make a special dinner, right Jack?" Sam, the youngest and also my bed mate. He's six but he's as chubby as a newborn. He's pale with bright orange hair and a splatter of freckles across his nose. Me and him were probably the most alike I know it sounds horrible to say I'm most like my six year old brother but I am. He shows just as much interest in people and nature and grans stories as I do. Sam's even started drawing and is almost as good as I am and he's only six, he's incredible and I just pray he grows up to get out of this cabin and become an amazing artist. For now though he's my dorky little ball of energy brother. 

"Of course I will make a special dinner fer ya, I always do on yer birthdays!" by now we'd all gotten off the floor to eat breakfast as mum headed into town. After we finished the group of monsters ran outside so I could clean up. I should rephrase that actually, they're not all monsters, they're actually great I love all my brothers but the middle one is a headache. After he'd gone and stomped around in the mud he made sure to run inside before running back out yelling, "Have fun cleanin, mum!"

"Screw you Billy!" I know if our mother would've been home she would've scolded me for yelling at him but I just couldn't help it sometimes. He was only a year younger than Aedan but a bit taller. I cleaned up his intentional mess before making the beds and washing clothes. 

A few hours later there was a knock on the door. Mrs.O'Donnly, the closest we have to a neighbor, she had a boy Billy's age so Aedan, Billy and her son Michael would go over to her house to play. 

"They're out in the woods but they're not allowed ta go too far so ya could just go get them."

"Thank ya Seán." we'd known her so long she was practically family so she called me Seán. "Ya, know, ya constantly have yer hands full with the children maybe Sam could come over as well and ya could take a little break."

"Thank ya so much, ya would mind?"

"Course not, go inta town, meet someone, just take a break love." 

"Thank ya." I said again as she left to go get the boys. I was just given my first few hours of freedom in a long time and I'm about to use it to sit in the woods and dream about goblins. . . . I need some fucking help. 

 

   


	2. Jacks Morning

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Instead she warned me mostly on Dearg Dues, Leanan Sidhe, Kelpie and other monsters that masqueraded as beautiful women who would try and seduce men. Little did she know they did not faze me, I did not care of round hips and small waists and long flowing hair, no, it was him who kept me up at night. It was The Goblin King and the thought of strong arms and a toned chest that would turn my face red from thought of him alone

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Finally started writing this and I'm so excited! And for anyone who started reading my, When Predator Saves Prey, I am going to finish that but I've had no inspiration for it later and I don't want to post half-assed chapters. I would much rather post something I'm actually proud of.

   I woke up before the sun, just like every morning, the birds chirped and a rooster called out as I tried to climb out of the creaking bed attempting to not wake the sleeping body next to me. This was one of my favorite times of day, the time when I get to be alone. I mean I absolutely loved my family but sharing a room with two small boys and a bed with one is enough to drive anyone mad with out some personal space. I had woken up before everyone ever since I can remember, my granny use to tell us stories of Hobgoblins, Fairies, Gancenaghs, Bean Sidhes, Gwyllgis and many other creatures that supposedly roamed the hills of Ireland.

   I remember when it was just me, sitting at her feet listening with full intent as she spoke of the Hobgoblins and how you should leave small bowls of cream for them every night. The Bean Sidhe and how they warn of death, they use to only be tied to five major families but my gran always swore we were connected to one of those families so I might one day hear the sorrowful wail of the Bean Sidhe. I remember one of my favorites was The Nuckelavee, a dreadful water spirit that once it caught sight of you could only be set at bay if you cross a fresh body of water whether that be a stream, a creek or even a puddle. I even remember her poem that I would march through our muddy forests humming,

         _During the summer months the      mother of the sea keeps it trapped beneath the waves. Come the winter you best lock your door and mind the sea, less you meet The Nuckelavee._

    I, of course, at the time took all this for gospel. All of that, though, all the stories are what had me getting up before the sun even started to show and sneaking out to the woods behind our cabin where lie a queer circle of trees, naturally formed. It was quite small and you couldn't tell the trees formed a clearing unless you were actually in it. I only stumbled upon it as I was trying to find rabbit holes but instead found a small gap in the trunk of two trees. I was about five, I crawled trough expecting to just end up on the other side of the trees but instead it was like walking into my own private tree house. The clearing was big enough that even now, at 26, I could lay against one tree and my feet were still about a meter from touching the other trees. 

  That's where I was heading now, after making sure Sam, the youngest of our family, was tucked in I slipped on my old black boots and my favorite shirt that my mum told me looked like a pirates. It was white but age had turned it to a faded cream, the whole thing was baggy but tightened at my waist and wrists. I already had on a pair of dark trousers that I'd just wear the rest of the day so I was ready to go. After putting away the small bowl, that was now empty of cream, from under my bed I grabbed my satchel and a slice of bread, quietly slipping out if the front door. 

   I know I don't have long, being the oldest and having lost my father I am the man of the house, but I honestly provide nothing but protection. My mother makes clothes and jewelry so I stay home and watch my brothers and clean and cook, just adding to why we are the village out casts. We are very poor, if you couldn't tell from me and all my siblings sharing a room,  so we already weren't very well liked and then we add on my mum doing an actual job and me doing "women's" work. I very rarely go into town though so I almost never have to see all the pointed stares and questioning glances. 

   I reach the circle of trees and my rather small and slim stature allows me to crawl inside my old comfort zone. I pull an old burlap sack from my bag laying it on the ground to sit on as the constant rain keeps the ground muddy and damp. A low fog hangs around the earth as the first few pastel rays of sunshine glitter through the the trees. The spring atmosphere brings an overall calm breeze through the forest. I pull out my grannys book which she gave to me the day she passed, every night I read one of her stories to my brothers to keep her memory. I just pray they grow out of these stories unlike me, twenty fucking six and I still believe in keeping the Southern windows closed at the right time of year as to not attract some evil spirit. I still believe Hobs are drinking the cream I set out every night. Most of all, I still believe in the Goblin King, this page I have book marked the words have faded most here from the numerous times I've run my hand over them and read them. It was still legible but that hardly mattered, I had internalized his story, I didn't not need a book to remind me of him. 

    The story goes, he was once a Gancanagh, a male fairy of incredible seduction and charm. Gancanaghs crave affection so they'd prowl the country looking for young, beautiful and vulnerable women to seduce and take everything from. When they'd had their fun they'd leave the women, hopelessly infatuated, to die of a broken heart. The Goblin Kinds legend says he tried to seduce the wrong women, the daughter of an ancient witch who banished him to the Underground where he became the prisoner of his own magnificently complex Labyrinth. This castle stood at the center of the maze and in the center of a Goblin City that he must rule over, alone,  unless he is able to find a women to love him. Gran only read this story to me a few times as I needn't worry about that, only beautiful young women are likely to have to quarrel with the Goblin King. Instead she warned me mostly on Dearg Dues, Leanan Sidhe, Kelpie and other monsters that masqueraded as beautiful women who would try and seduce men. Little did she know they did not faze me, I did not care of round hips and small waists and long flowing hair, no, it was him who kept me up at night. It was The Goblin King and the thought of strong arms and a toned chest that would turn my face red from thought of him alone.

>    Before I knew it the sunrise has bled brought the sky staining the baby blue with piecing gold light, this was regrettably my signal to go home.


	3. The Goblin King

As soon as Mrs.O'Donnly left with the boys I grabbed my bag, threw on my muddy boots and headed to "The Goblin City". This time I brought a pillow with me, though, as I planned to stay out there longer than I usually do, I mean, I did have a while before they came back. Even in my twenties I was slender enough to slip into the clearing so I entered laying out an old blanket and a pillow. I stretched out pulling out a book and getting comfortable. The warm spring air seemed to wrap around me like strong arms, the wind ghosting across my throat like a breath. Small droplets dripped off the trees from a spring shower that I must of mist rolling through, an owl cooed over head lulling me to sleep before I even had time to wonder what an owl was doing out this time of day. 

"Seán!" I heard my name coming through the haze of sleep. "Seán please! Where are ya?" it was a woman, our neighbor, Mrs. O'Donnly, she was yelling for me but she was supposed to be with the boys. I finally peeled my eyes open and realized I no longer saw streaks of light falling through the curtain of leaves. It was pitch black side from the woman with a lantern standing at the edge of the forest, I gathered my things so I could run to her nearly face planting in mud.

"I'm here, what's wrong? Where are the boys? Is everyone alright?" the questions flew from my mouth as I approached her. She quickly pulled me into a hug saying how happy she was I was safe. 

"What happened ta ya?"

"I uh um I went ta the pub and I guess I had one more that I should. I'm sorry I just thought I'd have a couple, meet someone but it was a buncha old men and some sad hookers so I came back here and I guess I dozed off. . . ." I figured telling her I was drunk was less embarrassing than admitting I was hoping to see a Goblin King.

"Yer drunk?" she lightly placed a hand over her heart, she looked so worried. "Oh, never mind, come along deary yet mothers waitin on us." 

"Mums home?"

"Yes, she's puttin the boys ta bed."

Mrs. O'Donnly walked me back home before going back to her house. I kept my head hung low as I entered our little cabin not wanting to see my mother's face. She was just coming out of my room when she looked up and saw me, our eyes locked and I immediately felt her accusations burning through me. 

"Sean!" she tried to yell while still trying to not wake the children sleeping in the room behind her. "Where in the world have ya been?"

"I'm sorry Mrs. O'Donnly took the boys fer a bit so I went out ta the woods ta relax but I fell asleep, I'm sorry.  . . ."

"Oh Jack, it's alright sweet heart, I was just worried fer ya." she hugged me before patting my cheek and telling me to get some sleep. I went into our room falling into bed not even taking the time to change my clothes. As soon as I'd gotten comfortable Sammy unconsciously scooted closer to me, I let out a sigh and hugged him to me, closing me eyes and falling asleep. 

I woke up a few hours later to Sammy crying and tossing around. I figured he was having a nightmare so I shook him awake so I could calm him down. 

"Hey Sammy, ya ok?"

"No.  . . "

"What happened?"

"There was a monster after me." I hugged him for a minute but he was still whining and shaking. I tried telling him stories and singing and rocking him but he just would not calm down. 

"Hey Sammy, stay here, I'll be back in gonna go get ya a warm glass a milk." I layer him down, tucking a blanket around him and groggily shuffled to the kitchen. I got a cup of milk and walked back to the room where I was going to give it to Sam but he was no longer in bed. My heart rate instantly kicked up I moved blankets, looked under the bed, checked Aedan and Billy's bed but he was no where. It wasn't until I felt a warm breeze ruffle my hair that I noticed the window was even open. I mumbled a fuck under my breath as I ran to the window and saw the figure of a small child waddling towards the woods. I almost yelled for him but caught my self so as to not wake up the others in the house, I shut the window which caused white feathers that looked like they came from an owl to float to the ground.

I ran out the front door after carelessly throwing my shoes on and grabbing a lantern then headed for the woods. I was running as fast as I could but never seemed to get any closer to my brother, I was moving I was getting closer to the woods but I never caught up to Sam some how. Eventually I saw him crawl between some trees once we'd actually gotten into the forest. I realized he'd gone into my spot but he'd never been there before, how the hell did he know how to get here. I honestly didn't care, though, I just needed to get him home. I went in after him but was stopped in my tracks when I saw a man standing in the circle of trees. There was no sign of my brother just this tall me with his back to me. I was going to say something but he turned around and the wind seemed to flee my lungs. He was the most gorgeous man I'd ever seen, he was tan with black hair and a shadow of a beard. He had chocolate brown eyes that made me melt under his gaze. He was wearing very common clothes, a long white sleeve shirt that was kind of baggy and tight black trousers that left nothing to the imagination. He had black knee high boots and a presence that radiated power and authority which is all I needed to know who was in front of me. 

"Yer him aren't ya? Yer the Goblin King?" he smirked and walked closer, not that there was much space between us. 

"Hello Sean." my name rolled of his tongue in a sensual but surprising American accent.

"Where the hell is Sam, what did ya do with my baby brother?"

"Jack, Dear, I think you know where he is." he pointed behind me and instead of seeing the forest I was so familiar with I saw a huge, winding stone maze that led to the largest castle I'd even seen. 

"Is that, is that yer castle?"

"No that's actually my summer home, my castles at the center of the other labyrinth." he responded so sarcastically I could hear the smirk in his voice. 

"Oh fuck off."

"Fine, leave your brother then."

"No wait,  pleased tell me how ta get him back." I pleaded with him. 

"Fine, you have until the next full moon, exactly twenty four hours to solve the labyrinth or Sammy stays with us."

"Don't use his fucking name and it doesn't look that far." I tried to sound confident but my voice wavered from fear. 

"It's farther than you think." I haven't realized it but he had walked right up behind be and whispered in my ear. His breath fluttered over my neck the way a spring breeze did, his deep baritone cause me to shudder. I pulled away and looked at him to ask if there were any rules. 

"None, just finish in time and you can leave with your brother completely unharmed."

"Fine, I'll see you in about twelve hours."

"Oh, cocky, better hope you can live up to your own expectations." and with that he turned and walked away, fading into the back ground. 

 

 

 


	4. Into The Labyrinth (partial smut)

I walked for what felt like forever, my feet were already tired by the time I reached a long wall that stretched as far as I could see in wither direction. It was made of a rusty redish brown colored brick. Moss hung down the side as if it were a liquid that had been poured along the top of the wall. There were also long vines that claimed up the wall like snakes twisting and curling like Medusa's hair. 

It honestly shouldn't have taken so long but eventually I noticed two doors next to each other with knockers that looked like goblin faces. The door with the more round looking goblin head had a large nose and ears and the ring of the knocker seemed to be stuck in his mouth. It rested on two big fang like teeth that stuck over his top lip in a bulldog like underbite. The other doors face was just as round but only around the jaw. The top of its head near it's eyes pinched in giving it an overall pear shape. The ring of this knocker looked to be stuck in its raindrop shaped ears. I stared at the doors for a minute trying to decide which one led where when one of them talked.

"It's quite rude to stare young man!" I jumped slightly as the words left the mouth of the brass head with a ring through its ears. 

"I'm sorry, do ya know where these doors lead?" 

"What?" I was about to ask again when it hit me he had a ring shoved in his ear canals, obviously it couldn't hear me. I was about to just knock when I heard a mumbling next to us, I looked over to see the other knocker trying to talk. The ring in its mouth obstructed any words it attempted to form. I walked over and pulled the bar from its mouth. 

"What did ya just try ta say?"

"I said don't even bother trying to talk to him, he's as deaf as a stump."

"Oh, well do ya know where these doors lead?"

"I know one leads to the castle and the other is just the entrance to the Labyrinth."

"Well which is which?"

"Don't you think if I knew that I would've told you?"

"Well then." this was a sassy fucking door. I decided since I'd been talking to him might as well use this door. I walked up to him and went to put the ring back in his mouth but he clamped his jaw shut with a loud metallic clank.

"Come-on, I wanna knock." he mumbled what sounded like it was supposed to be a no. I was debating on giving up when I got an idea. I clamped my hand over his nose squeezing his nostrils together surprisingly easily. My goal was to keep him from breathing so he'd have to open his mouth and take a breath giving me the perfect opportunity to slide the ring back in. 

"Really, I'm a magical, talking door, why would I need to breath?"

"I dunno, seemed like a good idea." I dropped the ring in defeat. Guess I was using the other door. I went up to the deaf one and pulled the ring up before pushing it back down against the wood. It eerily creaked open and to my dismay I did not see the castle, just another brick wall creating a long passageway that went on forever to my left and right. 

"Thanks fer nothin." I called back bitterly as I entered the goblin kings maze. The door fell cooed with a loud bang and when I turned back to look at it there was just wall. I cursed under my breath before looking left and right as if I were about to cross the street. With no indicator of which direction would lead me to the castle I just started walking to my right. My faded boots made a quiet thudding against the cracking stone ground. The walls shined with what looked like glitter and there were random branches laying along the pathway here and there. I stepped around them as I continually walked a straight path as there seemed to be no twists or turns or trapped doors, very unlabyrinth like. 

Hours must have passed before I finally collapsed against the wall needing a break. I pulled my knees up to my chest, crossing my arms around them and resting my forehead on my knees. I only had a minute to rest my eyes before feeling something hit my foot, I looked up to see a small crystal ball laying by my shoe. I looked around but say no signs of life or movement of any sort. I looked back down at the object, it was about the size of a peach or a lemon. I reached down and picked it up but the second my fingers touched it the cold glass instantly turned to a bright green apple. I held it up examining it, I wanted so badly to eat it but should I really trust this random magic fruit? Fuck it, I bit into it,  my teeth broke the thin skin of the fruit causing juice to flow into my mouth and down my chin. There was an audible crunch as my mouth broke through the perfectly ripe apple. Almost immediately after I bit into it a breeze swept down the corridor I'd been walking in, ruffling my hair and carrying a deep laugh with it. I slowly wiped the incredibly sweet liquid from my mouth as I stood to investigate where the laughter had come from. I didn't get to look for it though as I became distracted by the sight of bright red blood red smeared across my hand, I looked back at the apple and realizes it's insides were a deep bloody red. There were drips of it down the front of my shirt and my hands were covered, I caught a glimpse of my reflection in a puddle I hadn't noticed before and realized my lips were still stained a deeper shade of red and swollen as if I'd been kissed roughly. I grew light headed and had just enough time to register the sound of boots clicking the ground before my vision grew black and I was falling. I landed against something hard but it wasn't the stone ground, I was caught by strong arms but I was completely out before I got the chance to see who it was.

I woke up in a bed, I was practically swimming in silk sheets, the pillow under my head felt like a fucking cloud and I heard a fire crackling in the corner. There was the faint glow of couple candles but for the most part the room was dark, I rolled onto my side before realizing my shirt and shoes had been removed. I was groggy but my head didn't hurt like I thought it would, I realized quickly the glowing fire wasn't the only source of warmth in the room. There was another body in the bed with me, but why would someone be in a bed with me? I never slept in the same bed as someone, it was just my, my mother and my two brothers at my house, I had no reason to sleep in the same bed as someone. It also hit me that I had no reason to be sleeping in silk sheets either, so I rolled over to see who it was and was happily greeted with most beautiful sight I'd ever seem. There was a tan man with black hair laying on his side next me. The soft blankets were only pulled up enough to cover his legs, his broad chest was completely bare, one of his arms lay across his toned stomach, I raked my eyes over his muscular upper body tempted to touch.

I tore my eyes from the sight though, turning to get out of the bed as I felt like I had something to do. I barley got to sit up though because an arm snaked around my waist and pulled my back onto cool, silk sheets. My back was pulled against the man's strong chest and he instantly started peppering kisses along my neck. I moan lightly and stretch my neck up, trying to show more skin. He kiss's down over my shoulder before traveling back up my neck and coming around to the front of my throat. He pushed harder against me, nipping a bit and tightening his grip around my waist. I let out another moan and I heard a low growl from his throat as he started turning me so I was laying on my back. He kissed a tail up to my mouth, our lips met in a slow passionate kiss. We locked lips over and over as he started to hover over me more. My legs were pushed apart so he could rest between my thighs. I locked my legs around his waist realizing he only had on pants, no trousers. I pulled back and blushed deeply, looking down to see our croches pushes together. I looked back up and our eyes met. He had beautiful chocolate brown eyes that glowed like the sun, they seemed to hold just as much warmth as the sun as well. My hands were wrapped around his shoulders, I was lightly playing with the hair at the back of his head as he leaned forward and rested his forehead against mine. He ran his hands down my sides roughly gripping my hips, running circles over the bone there with his thumbs. 

He leaned back down into my neck pushing rough kisses there. I held on to him tighter as I pulled him as close to me as possible. He pushed his hips into mine causing me to harden at the friction. 

"Fuck." I moaned loudly.

"Yea, you like that?" his deep gravely voice was enough for me to recognize. That was the voice of the Goblin King. Memories came flooding back to me and it shattered the illusion of this perfect man on top of me. I pushed him away and climbed out of the bed running before falling into nothingness. I vaguely heard his voice calling my name as I ran. Everything hit me at once, I was here looking for my baby brother. The Goblin King took him, and I had 24 hours to get him back, actually less than that now.

I woke up in a completely different area than where I had fallen asleep. I was laying in a forest and I honestly would've stayed there a few more minutes but I heard a loud commotion somewhere deeper in the forest. I could smell a fire somewhere in the distance too and thought it better I go look for the source. 


	5. The Castle

I walked through the dense foliage dusting the dirt and leaves from my clothes but quickly noticed the drips of dried blood staining my white shirt. I tried to take a few deep breaths to steady my rapidly beating heart and finally tore my eyes from the sight of crimson steaks and started walking towards the sound of laughter. Orange and red light flickered up from a circle of trees and cast dancing shadows. I was about to walk up to the human like creatures but quickly stopped and ducked behind a tree after realizing they were around 7 feet tall, had claws, small pointed teeth, and we're tearing their own and each others limbs off. 

I watched on in a mix of horror and shock as one yelled "snake eyes!" after he had rolled his eye ball across the forest floor. Another one quickly swept them up and tossed them to the now blind one and it caught them in his mouth easily catching them and swallowing them. He opened his eyes to reveal his irisless eyes were back in their sockets, another heavier set one snuck up on the one with a slightly pig like nose who had picked up the tall ones eyes and ripped his head off before chucking it over the fire. 

"Hey, that's not fair!"

"Yea! You're only allowed to throw you're own head!"

A small one that seemed to be much thinner than the rest ripped a foot out from under him and tossed it into the flames. The supposed cheater fell straight to it's back, struggling like a turned over beetle to get up. They all laughed hysterically as another slightly heavier one yanked off his own hand, then sent it flying into the heat and showed that it had instantly grown back. 

I turned and started running in the opposite direction trying to put as much distance between me and that horror scene as possible. Low hanging branches hit me in the face, scraping my arms and chest, pulling like hands at my hair and clothes. The vines webbed across the ground tangled around my feet seemingly crawling their way up my legs as I'd they were trying to trip me. My heart hammered in my chest and my lungs burned as if I were breathing in smoke. 

Finally my feet gave out after miles of running and lost my balance nailing my back on the ground. All the wind was knocked out of my chest and all I could do was lay there desperately struggling to fill my lungs with oxygen.

"Ello." I heard a small high pitched voice say in an English accent. I looked around for the source of the word but saw no one. Then, my eyes caught sight of a blue worm or caterpillar resting on a branch that would've been by my face had I not say up. It was wearing a cute red scarf around it's neck and just sat there and looked at me. 

"I'm sorry, did ye just say 'hello'?"

"Actually I said ello but that's close enough."

"Ye wouldn't know a path that would take me straight ta the castle, would ya?"

"Well of course."

"That's great, where is it?"

"Where's what?"

"The path." 

"What path?"

I was so done with this entire place. "Is it hopeless ta ask ya anything?"

"Not if you ask the right question."

"Can ya show me the path that leads to the castle at the center of the labyrinth?" I asked what was apparently the correct question as the small bug muttered an 'of course' then started scuttle off the log. We only had to go a few feet before she showed me a large pot that I could easily climb into. 

"In there?" she nodded in conformation. I said a quick thank you before climbing in but the floor immediately gave out. I screamed but it was cut off quickly as I landed on a pile of soft pillows. I looked around the dark room noticing a quaint fire place, some candles and an empty bed covered in silk sheets.


	6. The Story of the Goblin King

I quickly stood up, crossing room where I saw a full body mirror edged with ornate golden designs. The gold wound around the circular looking glass like leafy vines. I slowly drew my eyes from the beautiful design and finally forced my eyes to look at my reflection. I gasped, there's no way this is me, it looked like a ghost of me or something. My shirt still had remnants of blood across the front and was torn from the branches that had attacked me as I tried to run. The fabric hung off my right shoulder from where the neckline had been stretched out. My trousers had streaks of dirt all over them and my boots were caked in mud. I looked more pale then normal and there were a few cuts along my cheeks. I looked like the dead. 

I was too busy staring at myself to realize somebody had entered the room until they were right behind me also looking at my reflection. I jumped slightly as a hand touched my waist but I still tried to look confident. He was just tall enough to rest his chin on my shoulder, I closed my eyes and let out a shuddered breath as he breathed into my neck.

"What are you doing in my room Seán?"

"I don't know how I got here, but I did, so give me my brother and let me go." I pulled from his grasp and turned to meet him, a decision I almost immediately regretted after I finally saw what he was wearing. He had on a white long sleeve shirt that had small ruffles around the collar and wrists. The front of the fabric was cut in folded in a way that caused the neck line to hang just below his breast, revealing a wide expanse of toned muscle. I couldn't breath as I tried to hold myself together.

"You're right, take your brother and leave me." he pointed to a door behind him that I hadn't realized before. He seemed pissed as he walked away from me and sat on a large comfy looking, black, leather chair that sat next to the bed. Fuck my curiosity, I needed to know why he was so upset. 

"What's wrong?" he gave me a sideways glance before waving his hand in front of his chair. Branches sprouted from the ground and tied themselves into a chair. 

"Sit." I did as he said and shuffled awkwardly as having a conversation in his bedroom felt more intimate then being close to naked in his bed. 

"Do you know my story Seán?"

"Obviously, everyone does. Ya were a fairy with an incredible gift for seduction but tried ta seduce a witches daughter. The witch saw right through ya and cursed ya ta live in the Underground, trapped by a forever changing labyrinth."

"That's what you mortals have come up with!" he laughed loudly. "God damn, way to kill the romance."

"What do ya mean 'romance'?"

"Seán, sweetie, I didn't try to seduce a random girl who's mother happened to be a bitch I -"

"Ya mean witch?"

"Yea, that too, anyway, I was in love. Or at least thought I was at 18, and it wasn't a girl."

"Wait a minute, yer telling me ya were in love with a man?" my heart started hammering in my chest as if that meant something for me. 

"Yes, he was gorgeous, at the time the most gorgeous man I'd ever met. We had grown up together but he was older than me by about 10 years but never seemed to age. I told him how I felt about him anyway, he of course didn't feel the same. That's when I found out who he really was,  _he_ was the Goblin King. He wasn't interested in me the same way I was him, he only got close to me so he could trick me into taking the thrown in the Underground and saving him from his curse. So he pretended he was in love with me for a few more hours before showing me some 'really awesome hideout', which ended up being this castle. As soon as I was down here all he had to do was go back above ground before the full moon passed and I was officially the new Goblin King. I would continue to age until I hit 27, it was supposed to make it easier for me to find my replacement as King or something, I was stuck in this castle, alone and heart broken for 20 years until I was walking through the woods where a small boy was reading about me rather than playing with the other children. He could see me, no other child or person could as they didn't truly believe in me, this boy truly believed so he saw me. He was so excited when he realized who I was but didn't believe me until I made vines grow on command, made flower petals dance around him and even brought one of my goblins to the world above right in front of him. I would continue to visit him as often as possible until he was about 22, I realized he started making excuses to come to the woods for me, excuses that caused him to miss time with his family. I had my heart torn out by a man I thought loved me and was forced to never see my family again,  I wasn't about to let the happen to someone else. So I erased his memory and went back to my castle again heartbroken."

"Wait was that. . . ." I racked my brain hard trying to remember actually meeting him but found nothing. "was that little boy me?"

"Yea, it was. I'm sorry, I had no intentions of actually keeping your brother, I knew you'd easily find your way to my castle but I needed to see you again. I missed you. . ." I saw his eyes water and tears threatened to spill but he would not allow it.

"Sammy is already back in the mortal world. Neither he nor your family will have any memory of his disappearance so you'll have nothing to have to explain. All you have to do is walk through that door and you'll be home." I stood and looked back to see a sad looking wooden door. The oak was splintering and it looked as it it'd fall off the hinges at any moment. 

"Why does it look so bad?"

"I'm only supposed to go to the world above during a full moon but I couldn't stand only seeing you once a month. So I created my own pathway but every time I use it it gets weaker." I thought for a long moment. This is the man of my dreams, the one I'd always wished to be around and now that I'm given that chance am I really just going to walk away from it?

"Ya can erase people's memories right?"

"Yes."

"What if ye erased all memory of me, and I stayed here with ya?"

"Seán, dear do you really want to do that? Your family needs you and it's so lonely down here. Why would you want to put yourself through that?" he was sitting in the end of his bed now, with me standing right in front of him. 

"I've been lonely my whole life." I turned to look at him and I felt a tear slide down my cheek. "I've always had this emptiness, like someone had taken part of me long ago and now I realize it was you. I was friends with ya, I loved ya and then ya were just gone. Well the memories were gone but ye were still there, ya always were."

"And always will be." 

"I've wanted ta love somebody fer the longest time. I've wanted ta love a man who would love me back. I wanted ya, and ya left me."

"God, Seán, I'm so sorry." he reached up and pulled me into a tight hug that caused me to fall into his lap. He buried his face in my neck breathing apologies as he kissed me. 

"I'll make it up to you, I swear I will."

"How?" the question left my mouth before I had time to think about it but too late. I was being pushed into the mattress and he was kissing all over my neck and the shoulder my ripped shirt exposed.


	7. A Night With The Goblin King (smut)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I would like to give a small warning that this chapter involves improper sex. So I should mention that this is obviously fiction and you should not look to this for tips on what to do.

Some how we managed to end up in the center of the bed. We kissed roughly but it was sweet and full of love. It was a kiss that spoke everything words failed to express. I hugged him to me tightly as if any minute he would disappear again. Eventually out making out slowed to small kisses pressed against my lips here and there. Soon we'd stopped all together and were just holding each other. He stared into my eyes as our chest rose and fell in the same quick rhythm. He looked down a bit and used a finger to play with the tear in my shirt.

"Hi." I whispered giggling as his finger lightly ghost over my skin.

"Hi." He softly whispered back.

"Ya know, ye never told me yer name."

"I'm the Goblin King, what makes you think I have a name?"

"Ye told me ya were a normal boy before all this, so obviously ya had a name at some point." I laughed at his attempt to dodge the question.

"Fair point, it's . . . ," he trailed off, as if he had to think about it. Or as if it'd been so long since he said it he had to make sure he said it right. "It's Mark, my name wa- is Mark."

"Well Mark, it's incredibly nice to meet ya sir." 

"And it is a pleasure to meet you." He said dramatically as he took my hand and kissed the top of it. I laughed loudly as he went along with my shenanigans. Our laughter died down as he twined our fingers together and pinned my hand above my head. I tried, and failed, to hold in a moan as he leaned down to start kissing all over my neck and chest. He stopped to suck on a nipple causing me to whine and squirm under the incredible feel of his mouth on me. I felt his teeth graze my flesh, another moan fell from my mouth and he stopped. I wanted to ask why he stopped but he laid his forehead on mine and whispered an apology. 

"Why are y-" I was cut off by the sound of tearing fabric echoing through the room. I looked down to see my bare chest showing through my now shredded shirt. The fabric fell off my chest laid out on the bed completely in two halves. I leaned up quickly and pressed my lips to his and he was deepening the kiss almost as soon as our lips met. He released my hand to grab my sides and I wrapped both my arms around his neck. Our tongues fought for dominance and our teeth clashed. It was messy and rough and hot and I loved it.

His hands traveled down to grip my thighs hard and he started lifting me and positioned himself so that I was on his lap. He pushed what was left of my shirt off before quickly tearing his off, tossing them both across the room. He pinned me back to the mattress and quickly started sliding my trousers off. I was completely naked under his half clothed frame and instantly started feeling self conscious. Looking at his toned tan chest compared to my thin pale one made me want to just pull the covers over myself and hide. 

"Hey, hey babe what's wrong?" He stopped moving and wiped away tears I hadn't noticed had fallen. I, apparently, didn't hide my insecurities as well as I thought I had.

"Nothing, I swear I'm fine, I just, I don't know. I just feel bad compared ta ya. . . . I'm sorry."

"Hey don't apologize and don't feel bad, you're absolutely gorgeous." He rubbed up and down my thighs and hips slowly placing kisses everywhere he could reach. A gesture that normally would've showed how much he lusted over my body but the way he did it said he loved me and my body. This was his way of showing me I was beautiful and I knew he meant it. I pushed up against his crotch, the feel of fabric rubbing against my bare member sent a jolt straight to my cock. I felt how bard he was through his pants and couldn't wait any more, I started pushing at his waist band until he got the hint and completely removed his pants and trousers. As soon as he took them off he brought his hand to my mouth and I started sucking on three of his fingers. He kissed and sucked at my throat until he removed his fingers and brought them to my entrance. 

"Wait, Mark, I- fuck please be careful I've never done this before."

"I know, your ok, I'll be gentle." He used his free hand to push my hair out of my face and kissed my forehead. I held on to him tightly as I felt him tease my hole. Slowly he pushed one finger in and it took everything in me to keep still. All I felt was pain shoot through my entire lower half. I swore loudly and tears stung at my eyes, I heard him try to whisper things to calm me down but I barley heard what he was saying. Soon enough though he had three fingers in me and there was almost no pain, almost. 

"Are you ready?"

"Yea." He kissed me hard and pulled his fingers out. I felt him line up with my entrance and start to push in. I reflectively wrapped my arms and legs around him. It hurt like hell at first, with how big he was and this being my first time. We stopped kissing and just breathed hard until he bottomed out. We just sat there for a moment waiting for me to adjust. Finally I had gotten mostly comfortable with him inside me and tried to roll my hips. We moaned simultaneously so he pulled out a bit and pushed back in quickly. 

"Mark, ah fuck ya feel so good." I moaned loudly as be continued thrusting into me. 

"God you're so tight." He gripped my thighs with enough pressure to bruise but I loved how it felt. I tangled my hands in his hair and brought his mouth to mine. There was no way I would last much longer. 

"Fuck, I'm close!"

"Me too baby." He was pulling out and thrusting back in as fast as he could. He pounded into me fast and hard I cried out from the pleasure.

"Fuck your so tight, you gonna come soon?"

"Yea, yea, I'm so close!"

 "Oh god I'm almost there!"

"Fuck, right there, right there, rig-!" I stopped yelling as I came hard over both of our chests. He continued thrusting into me as I came down from my high. It hurt a little but felt so fucking amazing at the same time.

"Fuck Sean say my name, please I need to hear it!" He begged as he pound into me.

"Fuck, Mark, Mark, please cum please I need to feel you, Mark!" I stopped yelling when I felt him release inside of me with no warning, his face was buried in my neck lightly pecking kisses. We were both soaked with sweat and out of breath. He lay on top of me and traced a finger up and down the middle of my chest. He pressed a kiss to my cheek and slowly sat up so he was hovering over me.

"Thank you." He whispered quietly.

"Fer what?" 

"Reminding me what being human is like. I've gone so long with out feeling . . . Hell anything. I've needed this, I've needed you." He kissed me slowly and pulled out. I winced slightly but smiled once he'd laid down and pulled me onto his chest. And with out words we said good night and I drifted off into the best sleep I'd ever had.


	8. What Happens Now

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey, I'm sorry this chapters probably pretty shit but I just thought you should know I tried to do this week's ago but I kept loosing my progress and it just got very frustrating to write but I got it done and if there's any one still following this story I really appreciate it and I hope you don't hate me ;P

The bright sunlight flowing through the curtains and over the bed like a river caused me to stir. I heard the muffled clink of pots and pans that sounded like they came from down the hall. There were small voices fluttering around the entire castle, filling it with life. I looked out the window or rather windows that I hadn't payed any mind to before. They opened up into a bright green yard where I saw the twinkle of fairies and other goblins wondering around, all seeming to have a purpose or a job. The windows would be covered by the sheer lace curtains that hung in front of them but instead the drapes were being tossed in the wind in a perfect motion to simulate a set of lungs inflating and breathing out. I turned over stretching my arm out hoping to find a warm body to cuddle up to but the bed was empty.

 _Maybe this was all a_   _trick,_ I started to think, maybe he just wanted to get me down here and trick me like the last Goblin King had done to him. I felt my eyes sting but not enough for any tears to actually form. I was about go get up when my door was quickly pushed open. I'd hoped to see Mark but was instead greeted by a small, stout goblin lady waddling into the room. She carried a rather large tray, almost to big for her, littered with tea, muffins, breads, jams and utensils for it all. She nodded to me as she walked over to set the tray on a table next to the bed that she struggled to reach. She was maybe two feet tall with grey, green skin that looked smooth rather than gross and scaly liked I'd always imagined goblins. She had thin white hair pulled into a knot at the base of her neck and was wearing a simple dark onyx colored dress and a simple white apron tied around her waist. The most troubling thing though was her eyes, they were pitch black, no white scleras, no colorful irises, just pitch black orbs set in her skull.

"Oh, so te Kings play fing's awake now is 'e?" She laughed lightly and her voice held a surprising cockney accent that made me think if she were human she'd fit perfectly in a rowdy pub setting behind a bar, passing drinks to sailors and women who sell themselves at night. I didn't like the way she said play thing though, maybe he does stuff like this all the time, fucking random, willing, young men, pretend they mean something to him then tell them to leave as soon as be can. 

"Um, could ya tell me where the king is. . . ."

" 'E 'ad business ta attend ta." She said quite flatly.

"What kind of business?"

"Now I ain't got no right ta talk about wat 'e's up to." I looked down, suddenly feeling self conscious, I shuffled around in my seat on the bed and started pouring myself some tea. The goblin lady started to leave but stopped at the foot of the bed.

"Look, I don't fink I should tew you fis but I fink 'e might be in love." I swear my ears perked up like a hound at the word love. She looked at me and sighed before continuing.

"I know I called you just 'is play fing but you should know 'e takes 'is job as king very serious 'cause 'e knows 'e's aw we got. But fis morn' couldn't get 'im out of bed for nothin, 'e 'ad ta go take care of something very serious but was set on being next to ya when you woke up. 'E eventually got up 'cause 'e knew it couldn't wait a Second longer but 'e tried so 'ard ya stay 'eye." She left it there and headed for the door again but I stopped here.

"Wait, thank ya fer telling me this, my names Sean, by the way."

"Wew Sean, my name's Willow." I handed her a muffin from the tray of breakfast she brought me then she left. I ate a little bit and drank some tea hoping to pass the time before Mark got back but no matter how slow I ate he still was gone. I hoped to walk around the castle and maybe even find him but the second I tried to stand a shot of pain that felt like a jolt of lightning shot straight up my back. I collapsed back on the bed just laying there for a moment.I centered myself on the bed so I could lay on a pillow and curl back up to nap. 

I was in out of a light sleep for a few minutes when the door was opened again. I was thinking it was just some goblin maid of some sort until I felt the bed dip behind me. Mark must've thought I was still asleep as he wrapped an arm around my waist and pulled me closer to his chest. 

"I know you're not asleep." He whispered in my ear before placing a kiss on my shoulder. I turned in his arms to look at him. Whatever he was doing it got messy, his hair was everywhere and he had small scratches and already forming bruise all over his naked chest.

"What happened ta ya?" I asked quietly as I wiped a smug of dirt off his cheek.

"A rouge goblin, some weird beast and a dog thing we're trying to break into the castle, and it got a little violent. I'm okay though, just a few scratches."

"Is it all taken care of now?"

"Yea, everything's fine now, your beautiful king took care of everything." He giggled slightly and I couldn't help but laugh at his overly inflated ego.

"Oh so we have you and a beautiful king, I wanna meet the beautiful one." We both laughed after he quit pretending he was hurt by my words. He kissed me quickly before getting out of bed. He stood with his back to me and stretched, his muscles rippled under unflawed skin. Well mostly unflawed. I just now got to see his back and realized he had two long scars starting at each shoulder blade and ending just above the waist band of his pants. He turned around and I immediately darted my eyes away so he didn't know I was starting and he quickly picked my up, carrying me bridal style. I was about to ask where we were going but my attention was caught by the once white shirt I saw laying on the ground next to the bed. It was was shredded and covered in streaks of scarlet. We had a small conversation about nothing, he mentioned taking me out to the garden then we had reached our stop. We had walked down a long hall way with no doors other than the one we were stood in front of. He pushed open the opulent wooden door with a vine design carved in it to reveal what looked like a pool. 

"Where are we?" I asked as he sat me on the edge of the whole in the ground.

"Haven't you ever seen a bathroom?" He asked jokingly. What I now realized was in fact not a pool but his bath tub was about 6 feet long, 3 feet across and about waist deep. The bottom and edges where lined with some thing that looked like an emerald but it was smooth. Mark stepped in and sat down before pulling me on to his lap. He laid his head back and turned something that cause water to fall from the ceiling like rain that only fell inside the area of the floor that was carved out. As the water filled the pit the emerald walls seemed to shift colors between greens, yellows, blues and even some purples. It was absolutely mesmerizing the way the colors danced around in the steadily rising water. I felt him lay soft kisses along my shoulders and the back of my neck and I couldn't help the shiver that ran through me even though the water was incredibly warm.

"What happens now?" I asked quietly.

"What do you mean?"

"I mean, what do we do, do we just get to live the rest of eternity together and everything's perfect? Because this isn't a fairytale and as much as I want that to be true it can't be, things can't just perfect. So what happens, what do we do?" He still hadn't stopped kissing me, but they got slightly rougher as if he were scared I'd be gone any second or as if he could fix everything if he just kissed me enough. But then he whispered in my, pulling me back so I was laying completely flat on his chest. 

"What happens now is we wait, until the next full moon and we go back above ground and we never look back."

"What are ya talking about 'leave and never look back'?"

"I mean, it's only happened once, but a long time ago before me and before the last king there was one who fell in love, his love was willing to give up her entire life to live with him in the Underground. He was just as willing to give up his immortality to be with her above ground but in them leaving the entire castle would crumble and the goblins and all the creatures in this labyrinth would be left for dead. So he tricked another young man into taking the thrown so they could leave, a selfish act done for love. I have a plan, though, I want to try and leave with out tricking any one into staying, just leave just me and you and maybe the gods will be moved enough to let us go and the goblins can continue to live on their own." I tried to process this, the thought of being with him and still being able to live a normal life was the most perfect thing I could ask for.

"Let's do it" I said quietly as I turned to sit on his lap and kiss him sweetly. The warm water continued to fall over us as we kissed in the 'rain'. It was amazing, the tub was half way filled by now and water was still falling, it was like being on a secret island of out own. He gripped my thighs hard as we kissed and I couldn't believe there had been a point in my life before him.

 


	9. Gone Forever

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm so sorry this took a thousand years to do

_This is it,_ I think to myself looking out a large circular window on the 3rd floor of the castle. The moon was the biggest I'd ever seen it and absolutely gorgeous, maybe it just seemed bigger and brighter because of how long I'd been waiting on this, I don't know, I do know that the full moon is here and me and my Goblin King can at least try to leave. 

   "God it's gorgeous." The deep bass voice echoed through the enormous room as hands wrapped around my waist. 

   "Yea it is." I responded quietly, laying my head back and just watching the moon.

   "Are you ready?"

   "I've never been more ready for anything in my life." I whispered turning to look at him.

   "Let's go then." He was dressed in the plainest cloth I think I'd ever seen on. His shirt was very similar to mine but more fitted with small silver swirls flowing through out the material. His trousers were as black as the night night sky and fit normally rather than the skin tight leather pants he had on when we first met. Even with out his regal accessories and silks he looked gorgeous and I couldn't wait to see what he looked like in my world. 

   We walked through the vast castle, his shoes clicking softly with each step. After making our way through the maze that was his palace we had made it outside where there was a tree identical to the one just outside my cabin. I teared up staring at it as he drug me along not wanting to waste another minute in the Underground. He'd already given the goblins orders on what to should he not return, and hopefully we wouldn't.

   One at a time, me and then Mark crawled through the small tree opening and when I clawed out I was no longer in from of a castle of goblins, instead I was right behind my cabin and I could see my mother cooking and the boys helping with chores, it was picture perfect. Of course Mark was right behind me and the silence on the night let us know it has worked, the world was not collapsing the goblins were not sad and dying, it was peaceful and everything was going to be ok.  


End file.
